


Lay Hands

by Largishcat



Series: Cable & Deadpool Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Consensual Violence, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, The Roughest Possible Sex, Very rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/pseuds/Largishcat
Summary: Cable grinned and pressed down, turning Wade’s words into gargling choke. “Don’t worry,” he said, “you depraved little fuckwit. You’re going to havenightmaresabout the things I do to you tonight.”





	Lay Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kinkmeme.
> 
>  
> 
> _Wade healing from anything means there is no reason for them to be careful or sensible about their painplay. Cue extremely rough rough sex: punching, slamming Wade into things, fucking him bloody, choking that does actual damage to Wade's throat ..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus if Cable always loved being rough and enjoys being able to do all the things he was never able to do with previous partners for fear of genuinely injuring them._

The doorframe came up on Wade fast. His head bounced off the corner with a heavy clunk that made his _teeth_ vibrate and his ears ring. He fell to his knees, hard, his vision lurching queasily. He tried to stagger to his feet, but a boot in the small of his back sent him sprawling, banging his chin on the concrete floor.

The heavy tread of Cable’s boots echoed through the abandoned factory the melodramatic asshole had repurposed as a base of operations. Wade spat blood onto the floor and laughed. “Don’t mess around, do you, little fella?” he said. “I _appreciate_ a man who gets straight to the point.”

Two swift kicks to the ribs had Wade rolling onto his back, coughing and tasting metal. Cable almost looked tall from this angle, the dim light turned the strange curves of his metal arm into shifting, glinting shadows. His gold eye glowed dully. Wade was man enough to admit the full effect was pretty intimidating—would have been even if Cable wasn’t in the middle of beating the shit out of him.

Cable rested his boot on Wade’s neck, not hard enough to cut off his air, but hard enough that Wade could feel the treads digging into his skin. “How you doing?” Cable asked.

“Green as a fistful of clover up a leprechaun’s asshole,” Wade said, baring his bloody teeth. “ _Little_ worried if this is all you got, though. Pretty sure I asked you to fuck me the ever-loving _fuck_ up—”

Cable grinned and pressed down, turning Wade’s words into gargling choke. “Don’t worry,” he said, “you depraved little fuckwit. You’re going to have _nightmares_ about the things I do to you tonight.”

“So—dark—” Wade coughed as Cable let up the pressure—only to stomp down. Wade felt something go _crunch_. Probably his trachea.

Wade gagged and gasped as Cable hauled him up by the front of his hoodie, slumping into Cable’s rough hands. He was shoved back, stumbling over his feet, until the small of his back hit a metal table.

It was just getting easy to breath again when Cable grabbed him by the throat, slamming him backwards down on the table. 

Cable leaned his full weight into Wade’s neck, keeping up the pressure until black spots were dancing on the edges of Wade’s vision. 

_“Gonna pass out,”_ Wade mouthed, tapping on Cable’s wrist. Cable let go, allowing Wade to suck in a couple of harsh breaths.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Wade croaked, giving a thumbs up.

Cable punched him in the face. With his metal arm. Blood sprayed out of Wade’s mouth, and he was pretty sure a couple teeth cracked. Cable punched him again, right after the first, and Wade felt his nose snap. Cable pulled back, breathing hard, his eyes at once bright and glazed over with arousal, intensely focused on Wade.

“You take punishment like nobody’s business,” Cable said, rough and breathless. There was a splash of Wade’s blood across his cheek. “You take it like it’s fucking _nothing_.” He leaned in and pressed a hard, biting kiss to Wade’s lips. Wade opened for it eagerly.

“Like that?” Wade gasped, wincing as his nose reset itself. “Baby, I can take anything you give me.” He spat out a shard of tooth. Sexily.

“We’ll see how well you take my cock,” Cable grinned, pupils blown wide, a flush high on his cheekbones. Wade liked that a lot. Liked seeing the physical evidence that he wasn’t the only one about to lose his goddamn mind from horniness. “Blood and spit,” Cable growled, the noise going straight to the base of Wade’s cock, “just what a little _slut_ like you deserves.”

“ _Fuck_ , I am so turned on. Fuck me _up_ , daddy. Make me sorry—”

Wade was cut off by a slap across the face, hard enough to jerk his whole head to the side. He laughed, blood again welling up in his mouth. Cable’s thick fingers fumbled at Wade fly, and Wade rushed to help him get his jeans down. They ended up dangling, bunched around one of Wade’s ankles.

Cable shoved his way between Wade’s thighs, jerking his own pants open. His cock sprang out, thick and already wet at the tip. Wade licked his lips.

Catching Wade’s gaze, Cable shoved two fingers right in—just barely slicked with saliva. Wade couldn't suppress his startled yelp. 

Cable stretched him roughly, inefficiently. More an exercise in its own right than any attempt to make things easier on Wade. Wade squirmed impatiently. He didn’t need the niceties, why bother?

“Wanted to see what your skin felt like on the inside,” Cable said, answering a half-formed question in Wade’s brain.

“Hey,” Wade panted, “get out my head. Rude.”

Cable snorted and leaned down, pressing a discordantly gentle kiss to Wade’s lips. He jerked his fingers out, swallowing Wade’s gasp.

“This is gonna hurt,” he whispered into Wade’s mouth.

“ _Please._ ”

Wade screamed as Cable pushed in, too hard, too dry, too fast, and _perfect_. He felt something tear inside him, and then blood was making it slicker, easier. Still stung like a motherfucker, though. He wrapped his legs tight around Cable’s hips, urging him on.

Throwing back his head, Wade groaned, yowled, and swore just as loud as he liked, enjoying way his voice echoed the mostly empty warehouse. It sounded like he was getting murdered.

Wade grabbed for his cock where it was trapped between their stomachs, stroking himself roughly in time with Cable’s hard, jolting thrusts. The smooth surface of the table offered no grip, and with his feet off the ground, he had _no_ leverage. No choice but to _take_ it, sweaty skin sliding over the metal.

He could feel orgasm barreling toward him like a freight train. “Choke me again, please, I’m so close,” he begged. “Nate, _shit_.”

Cable’s metal hand clamped around his neck, cutting off his air completely, and that was all it took. Wade sobbed as he tipped over the edge.

Time got a little hazy after that. A blur of endorphins and pain and Cable groaning above him, sinking his teeth deep into the meat of Wade’s shoulder. Wade opened his eyes in time to see Cable pull out of him shakily, his cock streaked red.

“ _Hell_ ,” Cable said, sounding dazed. He sat down heavily on the floor.

Wade sat up lazily, kicked his pants the rest of the way off, and slid down to the floor next to Cable. He shoved Cable in the shoulder, pushing him down onto his back, and collapsed on top of him in a sweaty, bloody, jizz-covered heap.

“Was it good for you too, baby?” Wade mumbled into Cable’s chest.

He felt the vibrations of Cable’s laugh through his cheek. His hand came up, stroking idly over the back of Wade’s head. “Yeah, it was good,” he said, tracing the rim of Wade’s ear. “Shower?”

“Gimme twenty minutes,” Wade yawned, letting his eyes drift shut. “Gotta heal a bit, then we can go again in the bathtub.”


End file.
